


A Midday Stroll

by the_me09



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_me09/pseuds/the_me09
Summary: Coward and Blackwood won and they have a daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you read that right, Blackwood and Coward, have a little girl. I don't even know guys, just, IT'S SO FLUFFY!

“Lillian, darling, don’t get too far ahead.” Coward smiled as his baby girl skipped down the path of their private garden. She had turned four only a week ago, and he still couldn’t believe she was theirs.

“She’ll be fine Nicholas, you worry too much.” Henry kissed him on the temple, smiling at his worry. Coward smiled happily, his heart bursting as Henry put an arm around his waist. He put his arm around Henry’s waist and leaned his head on Henry’s chest as they walked.

They watched her chase a butterfly, her long dark hair tied back in one plait down her back. It was so curly they often had it tied back some way or another. She had Henry’s eyes though, a beautiful shade of green. Henry often lamented that she didn’t get Coward’s blue, but Coward was pleased that both of them were represented in this little girl.

“We should start looking into tutors for her.” Henry said, smiling as Lillian began spinning so her little frock would spin outwards. She was adorable in light blue; it contrasted with Henry’s eyes so well – her eyes – the white trim showing her pink arms, her face flushed with health.

Coward lifted his head, frowning. “Henry… about that, I think… perhaps…” Henry was watching him, his gaze unnerving. “Perhaps she should go to a day school. With other children.” Henry’s brow contracted, and those two little furrows appeared, they had been deepening over the years.

“Why?” Henry was honestly confused. Coward sighed and watched Lillian smell one of the flowers before plucking it and putting it in her hair.

“She needs other children in order to learn. She cannot be secluded her whole life.” Coward looked up to see Henry’s reaction. He was still thinking.

“Papa, papa!” Lillian giggled running back towards them. Henry smiled and caught her in his arms, scooping her into the air. She shrieked with laughter and Henry settled her on his arm. “I brought you a flower.” She presented a little white flower to Henry with a flourish. He smiled and put it in his lapel. Her little face lit up with pride, the roundness of baby fat still on her cheeks.

She leaned forward and Henry had to steady her with his other hand. “And one for Father,” She smiled and held the little flower out. Coward kissed her chubby little cheek and took the flower, putting it in his lapel.

Lillian giggled and pecked Henry on the cheek. “Now put me down,” a stern look had her thinking. “Will you put me down please sir?” She said with big pleading eyes. Coward laughed behind his hand. He knew exactly where she learned that look.

Henry smiled. “Of course sweetheart.” He set her down and smirked at Coward as she ran ahead again. “She may have my eyes but she has your temperament.”

“I will choose to take that as a compliment.” Coward said putting his chin in the air.

“I’m glad you can see it that way.” Henry stopped and stood in front of Coward. He smiled and pulled the little white flower out of Coward’s lapel and put it in his hair. “There, like mother like daughter.” Henry grinned.

“Very funny.” Coward swatted at Henry’s side as they began walking side by side again. Coward took his arm and Henry folded Coward’s hand over his forearm, holding it. Coward didn’t remove the flower from his hair.

“Now, you were saying, you think she shouldn’t have tutors?” Henry frowned at him and Coward wished they could have just kept that moment of happiness. Always business with Henry, but he was so busy, he needed to finish what he could.

“Maybe for the first year, but yes, I want her to develop proper social skills Henry.” Coward looked ahead where Lillian was lounging in the grass. “Darling, don’t dirty yourself.” Coward said as he and Henry ambled toward her.

“Father, come look at the clouds.” She said stretching her pudgy little arms toward the sky. Coward loved her arms, so healthy and rounded; he loved the feel of them around his neck or his leg, wherever she felt like hugging him at the time.

“Darling, the ground is dirty; we don’t want to lay on it. Perhaps in a little while we can get a blanket from the house and come back.”

Lillian stood up and pouted up at Henry. “Sir, won’t you watch the clouds with me?” Coward watched her melt any resolve Henry might have had. If a delegate had seen them they might think Henry soft-hearted, but it was only Lillian who could get him to do anything, and sometimes Coward.

“Of course my sweetest,” Henry said, lowering himself to the ground and lying on his back. Coward rolled his eyes as Lillian threw herself on the ground, imitating Henry’s position. “Aren’t you going to join us Nicholas?” Henry smirked at him, as though he already knew the answer. He probably did.

“Yes, yes,” Coward said brushing a spot next to Lillian and carefully lying down. He felt a little hand snake into his and he smiled down at her. She was gazing up at the clouds, enraptured. He looked at Henry over her head and found himself being watched.

Henry looked down at their little treasure and looked back at Coward. He nodded and mouthed ‘If you think it’s best.’ Coward beamed at Henry and nodded. He knew he would get his way. His darling daughter wouldn’t be secluded, she would be the brightest and best in her year. The most loved.

He watched the clouds for a moment, and then looked down at Lillian. Her eyes had slipped shut and she was breathing softly through her mouth. He let out a little laugh and sat up. Henry’s eyes were closed too.

Coward smiled and was loath to rouse Henry, but they could sleep in the house. He picked up Lillian, she was getting heavier and heavier each day, but sleep made her twice as heavy. Henry woke with the slightest nudge and a whisper.

“We can all go take a nap.” Coward grinned as Henry sat up, rubbing his eyes. He stood and pressed his lips to Coward’s, careful not to jostle Lillian.

Henry gave him a heated look. “I can think of better things to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> This universe/fic was remixed by the lovely [ scrapbullet ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet) as a fic called [ Iron Bell ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/257520).


End file.
